reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Coup de Grace
Synopsis It's Husband Against Wife as Darnley Works to Ruin Mary Darnley teams up with John Knox to strip Mary of her throne, which will leave a close friend of Mary's dead. Elizabeth must banish Gideon from Court at the request of her future husband, while Charles takes a bold stance against his brother Henri. Quotes Captain: Isn't it enough that your brother already butchered the man who owned this ship?! Prince Henri: It is not! Prince Henri: With you whispering in his ear after Narcisse has whispered in yours. Nicole Touchet: You think Narcisse is manipulating me? Prince Henri: I think you're a beautiful, ambitious, young woman who's learned to pull the strings of men, and yed can't see when her own strings are being pulled. You're still a naive farm girl at heart. Nicole Touchet: You don't know what you're talking about. Thanks for the stroll. Prince Henri: He doesn't love you any more than you love my brother. Meet me tomorrow, I'll prove it to you before he breaks your heart. Notes * Francis of Valois, King Philip, Queen Leeza, James Stuart, Lady Greer, Lady Lola, John Knox and Agatha Blackburn were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Elizabeth and Archduke Ferdinand consummated their relationship and are officially engaged. * The Archduke Ferdinand is the nephew to King Philip of Spain. * King Charles and Gideon Blackburn were talking about a Da Vinci painting. Charles's grandfather Francis of Valois purchased it while he was King. * King Darnley was involved in the murder of David Rizzio. * Mary and Bothwell's‏‎ relationship continutes to grow, as Lord Bothwell predges loyalties to Mary Stuart. * Two days after David Rizzio's murder, Mary and Darnley escaped Holyrood Palace they parted ways. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - David Rizzio Trivia * This was Megan Follows's 3rd time directing an episode of Reign. * Celina Sinden, Rose Williams, Dan Jeannotte and Jonathan Goad were all credited but did not appear. Historical Notes * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. * By March 1566, King Darnley had entered into a secret conspiracy with Protestant lords, including the nobles who had rebelled against Mary, Queen of Scots in the Chaseabout Raid. * There is no reference to David Rizzio being a homosexual. * David Rizzio was murdered on March 9 March 1566. * David Rizzio and Mary, Queen of Scots had known each other for approximately 5 years as they had met in 1561, after Mary's return to Scotland, until his death in 1566. * Mary, Queen of Scots was 7 months pregnant, and was held at gunpoint and Riccio was stabbed numerous times. He was stabbed 56 times by King Darnley, and his friends. His murder was lead by Patrick Ruthven, 3rd Lord Ruthven * Two days after David Rizzio's murder, a disillusioned King Darnley switched sides, and Mary, Queen of Scots received her brother, James Stuart at Holyrood Palace. On the night of March 11/12, Darnley and Mary escaped from the palace and took temporary refuge in Dunbar Castle before returning to Edinburgh, Scotland on 18 March. The former rebels James Stuart, Argyll and Glencairn were restored to the council. * Mary, Queen of Scots and King Darnley escaped from (and returned to) Holyrood Palace, not Edinburgh Castle as the visuals show. However, they are just over a mile apart. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. They had a son together 8 years later in 1573. * Prince Henri said he doesn't care for Queen Elizabeth, however 5 years later in 1570, Prince Henri and Queen Elizabeth were in talks to possibly marry and produce an heir. Elizabeth is viewed by historians as having intended only to arouse the concern of Spain. Nothing ever happened, as Elizabeth was 37, to Prince Henry's 19. * There was speculation that King Henry III was a homosexual. He never had any children, accompanied by rumors os his alleged affairs with his Les Mignons. However, no male sex partners have ever been identified. The rumors were believed to have been political assassination since he failed to produce an heir. * Queen Elizabeth was never in a romantic relationship with Archduke Ferdinand. He was still married to his first wife, and would be for another 15 years until 1580. Gallery Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 1.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 2.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 3.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 4.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 5.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 6.jpg Coup de Grace - Promotional Images 7.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Andrew Shaver | colspan="2" | David Rizzio |- | John Shaver | colspan="2" | Unknown |- |John Ralston | colspan="2" | Lord Ruthven |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- |Steve Byers | colspan="2" | Archduke Ferdinand |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Elizabeth and Gideon • References Category:Season 4 Category:Episode